


Yodeling Solo

by P_Dunton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Degrading kink (mild), Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Gross, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mind the Tags, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, The stupidest marriage proposal possible, Vaginal Sex, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton
Summary: Ben Solo has a filthy fucking mouth. On any normal give day, Rey Nima would like nothing more that to clobber him over the head with her desk stapler. Moreover, the obscene way he talks to electronics is making her job very difficult. Like ”stop-it-or-I-will-come” difficult. But she can't be aroused by this stupid jerk, right? Right?!What will Rey do when she is assigned to another project with Ben, and all she can think about is his dirty mouth and his filthy attitude?
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 137
Kudos: 507
Collections: Walking in a Winter Dadamland, modern au reylo fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is the prompt that my darling ZiaLisa gave me, and I couldn't resist. This story may be gross sometimes, but I hope you will like it anyway. I am planning to write three chapters only, but I will probably add one more when I finish them. We'll see.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the story! 
> 
> By the way, the prompt was the following: "Kylo and Rey work in an office together and are very competitive. Everyone always talks about how the sexual tension is ridiculous and that they just need to bang. One day, Kylo says something filthy to his computer and Rey (Who sits next to him) hears him. Kylo apologizes but then Rey says something more filthy. Thus begins the game of trying to one-up each other".

****

**YODELING SOLO.**

**Chapter 1.**

"SHUT UP!!!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!!!"

This time it was Ben, who slammed the door shut behind him, leaving the annoyed members of the development crew in the room.

Poe squeezed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"Seriously, Rey? Seven minutes into the meeting this time?" he turned to her, and Rey rolled her eyes, not gracing him with an answer.

"Well, I guess, this is a new record," Finn smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Isn't it?" He turned to Rose.

"It is..." Rose sang, smiling at her boyfriend. 

Dating a colleague was actually against company rules, but no one gave a damn. After all, Leia Organa was married to Han Solo, and they were both managing the company.

That was the thing at "Boston Falcon Industries" - no one gave a damn about the rules as long as everything was legal and made a profit for the company. That was precisely why Finn leaned over to Rose and gave the girl a small peck on the cheek.

"You two are disgusting..." Poe murmured, rolling his eyes at the couple.

"You are just jealous, admit it."

"I am not."

"You are."

"I am not jealous, but I am definitely annoyed because Rey managed to piss off Solo in only seven minutes, and we have a project to finish before the end of the next fucking week!"

"I DID NOTHING!" Rey exclaimed.

"OH, YES, YOU DID!" Poe turned to Rey again. She was looking at Dameron with so much fury in her eyes that it was strange that the man was still alive.

"That's enough!"

Everything fell silent as Luke Skywalker rose from his chair, leaning on the conference table in front of him and taking a deep breath. 

"The Old Hermit", as everyone called him, was the head of the Tech department. He was the main brain of the company, the living Legend of the robotization. Where his twin-sister Leia and her husband Han were talented businesspeople, Luke was a pure genius. He barely talked, but when he did, everyone listened. Rey loved the old man. She respected him immensely.

Luke was the one who had seen something in a green University graduate with no experience and hired Rey. Now, five years later, Rey couldn't thank the man enough. He wasn't really her mentor - Rey worked under Poe, and Luke mostly spoke to Dameron to assign their department with tasks, but she knew that Mr. Skywalker was also the one who was appraising her, and that motivated Rey a lot. Now, however, Luke was frowning at her, and it didn't make Rey very happy. 

Rey knew that she wasn't right this time. Solo was a jerk, but she pushed way too many buttons and had actually been a brat too... But, for fuck's sake, the man was just too annoying!

Ben Solo was a company Engineer, just like her. They were literally working in the same positions, and Rey had no idea why Luke insisted on assigning them with the same projects time after time. It had all started seven months ago. Ben had just finished his probation period, and "The Falcon" had just signed a huge contract. The company had become the leading contractor on a project that could have earned it a hundred million dollars. Rey and Ben had been assigned to work together for the first time.

She had heard a lot of rumors about him before they started working together. Some people said Ben had been working for "The First Order", "The Falcon's" main competitor. Some said that he had changed his name and had been called something else before becoming Ben Solo again. Rey didn't know if it was true. What she'd known when Ben had joined her on the working team was that he should have been a chief-Engineer like Poe or even have the same position as Luke. Nevertheless, he was just an Engineer like her. Rey had been confused by it but decided that it was probably because Ben was shy or something.

God, had she been mistaken...

Ben Solo turned out to be the most arrogant man on the fucking planet. He was snobbish, rude, as subtle as a jackhammer, and no one had ever even seen him smile. By the time they had finished working on their project, Rey had started to hate Ben's guts, and the feeling was absolutely mutual.

Abso-fucking-lutely!

One more thing Rey had gotten to know for sure was that Ben Solo was Solo for a reason. He didn't just have the same surname as the CEO of "The Falcon". He was Han Solo's son. Luke Skywalker's nephew. And that, in Rey's opinion, meant that no one was going to fire Ben no matter what he did. They fought like cats and dogs, and sometimes Rey wanted to kill the asshole.

At some point, Rey had started trying to make Ben's life hell on purpose, and it seemed, Ben had decided to play the same game with her. They questioned each other's decisions all the time, quarreling over them for hours. It always took Poe to determine who was wrong and who was right. Sometimes, Poe chose Rey, and sometimes - Ben... Dameron was not happy about it at all. He hated being trapped between a rock and a hard place. His life would be much easier if they could have just behaved from time to time, and yet, they couldn't... 

This project was especially difficult for some reason... Rey and Ben had been yelling at each other at every meeting, and the development team couldn't work because of it.

To make things worse, Rey had overdone it today...

_"You think this will work, Niima?! Like hell, it will! You don't need to be an Engineer to know that it won't work, for fuck's sake!" Ben shouted at her, pointing at the chart Rey had just presented to the team._

_"And why is that, Solo?! This solution worked for a million projects that I worked on before you joined this company. And now, when you are here, it suddenly doesn't work!"_

_"It couldn't work!"_

_"BUT IT DID!"_

_"WELL, IT WAS A FUCKING MIRACLE!!!"_

_"IT WAS NOT! AND IT HAD WORKED FOR A MILLION TIMES BEFORE YOU APPEARED HERE! AND WE DON'T NEED A NEW SOLUTION! WE DON'T NEED YOU, SOLO!!! NO ONE DOES!!!"_

_At this, Ben's face changed. For a second, Rey saw a trace of hurt on it that made her heart skip a beat, and then Solo's face turned blank. He turned to Luke._

_"I'm out," he growled, walking to the door._

_"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Rey exclaimed._

_"SHUT UP!!!"_

_"NO, YOU SHUT UP!!!"_

_Ben wasn’t listening to her anymore._

Of course, Rey's outburst couldn't hurt Solo very badly, right? After all, he was a grown-up man who must have known what he was worth. Right? 

_RIGHT?!_

However, Rey couldn't brush off the feeling that had struck her when she said those nasty words to him. Rey felt guilty. And now, there was Luke, who was still standing, not saying a word and looking at her.

"Rey," Mr. Skywalker started, and she gulped at the dryness of his tone. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I see now that I was mistaken..."

Rey lowered her eyes for a second, bracing herself. Had she overstepped? She knew that Luke had always been satisfied with her job. No matter how little they spoke, the old man often told her that she was good when she presented something. However, this time, it was Rey against Luke's nephew.

Rey's blood froze in her veins.

She and Ben were a problem. And to solve it, one of them probably had to leave... Was that what was happening now? Was Luke firing her?!

"Mr. Skywalker, I..." Rey babbled, but Luke raised his hand, and she shut up.

"Listen, Rey. This contract is crucial for our company. And for the past month, I have been observing you and Ben bickering instead of doing your job. This is not what I expect from my employees..."

Rey looked at her feet. That was it - Luke was firing her.

"What I want to know, Rey, is if you are actually still interested in this job..." Luke went on, and Rey looked up at him abruptly.

"Of... Of course, Mr. Skywalker! Of course, I am... I..."

"Then you'll have to fix this," Luke interrupted her. "And to do it, you'll do the following: you will go to Ben and bring him back. Then, you'll speak to him respectfully, and if he is annoying and doesn't agree with your ideas, then you'll be the grown-up 26-year-old woman you are supposed to be and will try to figure out why instead of getting hysterical, is that clear?!"

It was the first time in years that Luke had raised his voice at her, and Rey was flabbergasted.

"O... Okay," she murmured.

"Good," Luke smiled shortly, but his smile hadn't reached his eyes. "Then why don't you start fixing the problem now? Go, fetch him. And you'd better hurry up because if he is not here by noon, I'll cut your bonus, Rey."

Rey gasped.

Her bonus was an important thing. One had to work for five years to get their first bonus from "The Falcon", and this year, Rey was supposed to get her first premium payment. She had already planned on going on vacation with that money. It would be her first trip outside of Boston. Rey had grown up in the foster system and had never been anywhere but here. And now, it could just not happen. Well, at least, Luke hadn't said anything about firing her, but Rey felt desperate anyway.

"Sure, Mr. Skywalker," she raised from the table abruptly, almost making her chair fall, and rushing towards the door from the office.

"And, Rey?" Luke's voice caught her when she was already by the door.

She turned, looking at the whole working-crew that was watching her in pity. 

"Don't worry. I'll have the same discussion with Ben later."

Rey nodded, embarrassed, exiting the room.

"That moron doesn't care about his bonus," Rey murmured under her breath, walking quickly down the corridor that led to Ben's cubicle. "He must have a silver spoon sticking out of his butt under those expensive trousers..."

No one could hear her. There was no one in this part of the floor. 

It was strange, really. Six months ago, their crew had been moved to another part of the floor. Finn, Rose, and Poe had their cubicles near Luke's room, but because of some crooked office logistic, Rey and Ben were given two cubicles further away from their team. It was inconvenient, but according to Luke, nothing could have been done. Rey was stuck with Solo, and that hadn't helped their attitude towards each other.

Now, however, she was glad that their cubicles were far away from everyone else. It was embarrassing enough to go after Ben. To ask him to come back in front of so many people would be very awkward.

Nearing the man's cubicle, Rey heard his voice. She thought that the moron was on the phone with someone, but when she walked closer to the wall that divided his working place from the corridor, she froze...

"Shut up, you dirty whore!" Ben murmured angrily. "Take it, you bitch! I said, take it!"

Rey didn't know what to do. Was he not alone? Was there... a woman in his cubicle?! What on Earth was going on?!

She circled Ben's work space, entering her own and sitting at her desk.

"You dirty slut! I'll fucking own you! I'll fucking tear your fucking cunt apart!"

Rey gasped. Ben was obviously with someone. From behind the wall, she could hear rhythmic thuds as if someone was fucking, lying on the table. Her mouth went dry, and she looked at the wall by her side. When she and Ben were moved to their current workplaces, Rey discovered that there was a small hole in the wall that joined her place with Ben's. Rey had been so annoyed when she found out about that! She'd put a little poster with the character from her favorite TV show on the wall to cover it. Rey had never liked broken things, and the probability of seeing Solo through that fucking hole had not been alluring either. Until now...

If Solo was fucking somebody on his desk, Rey could record it. She could record it and take it to HR. Or maybe... Rey smirked at that... Maybe she could even blackmail the asshole...

"You fucking dirty slut!" Ben's voice was hoarse now.

Smiling wickedly to herself, Rey shifted the poster on the wall aside, revealing the hole. She looked into it, and...

Ben was sitting at his desk, practically crushing the computer mouse on it with his giant palm. Rey could see his computer screen. It seemed that something wasn't working in their corporate Engineering program, and Ben wasn't happy about it.

"DIRTY! LITTLE! WHORE!"

His body was tense, and Rey couldn't ignore the sight of the muscles in his back that were tense and moving under Ben's usual tight black turtle neck.

Rey shivered.

No matter how nasty and annoying Ben Solo was, no one would deny one simple thing: 

He was sexy as fuck... 

Rey'd noticed it before, of course. But her mind had always been so occupied with their quarrels that she could simply ignore it. Now, suddenly, it didn't seem possible.

"You fucking bitch! I'll fuck your ass and won't let you enjoy it!" Ben's whole body trembled, and suddenly Rey felt goosebumps on her skin. 

Suddenly, something started to change behind the wall.

"Yes..." Ben murmured hoarsely. "Yes, bitch! Yes... YES! YES, TAKE IT!!! YES!!!"

It seemed, the app had finally worked, and Rey could see Ben's body relax as the man leaned back in his chair.

"Good, girl..." He murmured, stretching, and Rey almost whimpered at the sound of his voice.

_Oh, for fuck's sake!!!_

Why the hell was this so fucking sexy?! Was it fucking legal?! 

Rey pulled the poster back, covering the hole in her wall. She was panting heavily, and her heart was beating like a hammer in her chest. This. Was. Annoying.

And what was she supposed to do right now? Rey suddenly remembered that she had to bring Ben to the meeting-room, or she would never get her bonus. But how could she do it? Should she have just entered Ben's cubicle like she had seen nothing?

_Hey, I wanted to apologize, and also, could you please fuck me right here on the floor?... WAIT, WHAT?!!_

The last thought was absolutely unexpected. Rey took a deep breath. 

No... No... This annoying dick could NOT arouse her! It was probably just her nerves. Rey was just afraid to lose her bonus, right? RIGHT?!

Getting furious because of her stupid body response, Rey rose from her chair and walked away from her cubicle, intending to face the annoying bastard. She entered the corridor and practically smashed into Solo.

The impact was so hard that Rey almost fell on the floor, but was caught by two heavy hands. 

"Careful!" Solo growled, putting Rey on her two feet. It seemed that he only now realized what had hit him and wasn't happy about it. "Watch where you are going, Niima. Do you walk just as badly as you do your job, for fuck's sake?!"

If Rey had been slightly dizzy after the impact and probably after smelling Solo's fantastic cologne, she wasn't any longer. She was angry and furious again and wanted to kill the man. Rey was about to yell at Ben when suddenly she remembered Luke's frowning face. 

She couldn't shout at Solo. Her bonus depended on it.

Ben was looking down at her, frowning, and Rey took a deep breath, trying to gather her composure. Never getting her reply, Solo rolled his eyes and started to walk away when she stopped him.

"Ben, wait!" he turned to her, raising his brow. It was clear that he wasn't expecting her to speak this calmly to him. "Can we please talk?"

Never in her life had Rey seen such a dumbfounded expression on Ben Solo's face. He turned to her, taking a step closer, towering over her.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Can we talk, please?" she repeated.

"Why?" it was very hard not to snap at him. Rey tried to find words and apologize, but it was just too hard.

"Because... Because maybe we started on the wrong foot?" this was actually a stupid thing to say. They'd been working together for months now. Not only had they started on the wrong foot, but they also proceeded to jump on the same wrong foot and obviously couldn't stop doing it.

"Really?" Solo smirked bitterly. "Did we? And what do you suggest?"

_Well, it progressed, didn't it?_ Rey encouraged herself.

"Well, let's return to the meeting room, and you'll explain what's wrong with my solution, maybe?" Rey tried, but it was never that easy.

"Right," Ben smirked. "Niima, I'll have to create a new solution, and that will be easier than to fix yours!"

Rey took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Well, you can show me what's wrong with the solution _that previously worked so many times_ , and then we'll see what we can do."

"Everything is wrong with your solution!" Ben exclaimed. "I have no idea how it could work! And I don't want to waste my time on that project anymore! You said you'd be able to handle it without me? Fine! I'm asking Luke to remove me from the team. The rest of you can go fuck yourself, you included, Niima!"

For some reason, these words hurt Rey badly. Maybe, if she had had time to figure it out, she would have admitted that Solo leaving the project wasn't such a good thing, after all... However, Rey brushed the thought away. There was another problem: Ben leaving the project would mean that she would lose her bonus...

"Wait!" she shouted desperately. "Solo, wait!"

Ben didn't listen to her, walking away, and Rey had to start running to keep up with him. Once she reached Solo, she grabbed him by the arm.

"Ben!" he stopped, pulling his hand away.

"What?!"

Rey had to calm her breath before speaking.

"Ben, if you don't come back, Luke will cut my bonus..." she confessed, lowering her eyes.

"And should I care?" the man smirked bitterly. "Because you would definitely care if I lost mine..."

He was about to leave again, but Rey pulled his arm.

"Ben, please..." she pleaded. "I need this bonus! I wanted to travel a bit on my next vacation! I've never been anywhere! I haven't ever left Boston! I wanted to go to New York, see a Broadway show, maybe! Please! Please, Ben!"

Rey was desperate and thought that he would leave, but, surprisingly, Ben didn't move. She wasn't looking at him now, but after they spent half a minute in silence, Rey finally dared to look up at him.

Solo was watching her, frowning.

"You've never been out of the town?" he murmured.

Rey nodded.

"How did it happen, for fuck's sake?"

"It's a long story," Rey frowned. She didn't want to tell him anything about her miserable childhood. He had enough reason to mock her already.

"I have time."

Rey raised her brow at the man. Solo crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned on the cubicle's wall.

"Fine!" Rey sighed. "I was in the foster system, okay? Never had money to go anywhere. Happy?!"

Surprisingly, he didn't answer. Rey looked at Ben again, afraid that she would find him smirking or looking down at her, but Solo didn't. For a second, the only thing Rey saw was a confused and hurt look on his face, but then it disappeared, and Ben straightened. Suddenly, he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Rey standing, drowning in desperation.

And then he stopped.

"Are you fucking coming or not?" he asked, turning to her.

Rey looked up at the man in surprise.

"Wha... What?"

Solo rolled his eyes and kept walking, and Rey rushed from her place, trying to keep up with him again.

At that meeting, they discussed so many things that by the end of it, Rey felt like they'd already finished the project. Ben was right, her solution had its flaws, but at the same time, they all could be fixed, and, surprisingly, Ben and Rey had compromised on how to do it.

"You know, this time I thought that Luke might fire you," Poe smirked, chewing his sandwich in "The Falcon's" cantina.

"Don't remind me," Rey murmured.

"You should have fucked months ago," Finn rolled his eyes. 

"Excuse me?!" Rey choked on her coke.

"What?!" Finn raised his brow. "Time is running out!"

That was the moment when Finn practically jumped in his place, and Rey realized that Rose kicked him under the table.

"What's going on?" she squinted at her friends.

"Nothing," Rose shrugged nonchalantly.

"Rose."

"What?!"

"Need I remind you about last Thanksgiving?"

Rose's face turned white.

"What about last Thanksgiving?" Poe wondered, looking at Rey.

Last Thanksgiving, Rose and Rey had gotten drunk at the corporate party. Finn was ill at home, and two women spent the night discussing their male-colleagues. Rose had confessed that had Armitage Hux (the company's lawyer) been straight, and she would have jumped his bones already. When they got sober, Rose had asked Rey to keep it a secret, and Rey realized why. Finn wouldn't like it, and neither would Poe, who had a "secret" crush on Hux that just about everyone in "The Falcon" knew. Now was the perfect time to use that advantage.

"What about last Thanksgiving?" Finn repeated, more sternly this time.

"There is a bet on you and Ben," Rose blurted, and both Finn and Poe immediately forgot about everything.

"Dammit, Rose!" Poe exclaimed. "Come on!"

Rey watched her friends, astonished.

"There is a WHAT?!" she didn't believe her ears.

"It's nothing, peanut!..." Finn tried, but Rey glared at him, and the man shut up.

"Tell me!" she ordered to Poe.

Rey probably looked frightening, because Dameron gulped and obeyed with humility.

"The whole office thinks that the two of you are always at war because of the unresolved sexual tension," he explained. "Six months ago, a bet was placed. People bet on whether you would bone each other before this Christmas..."

"And you all bet on what?" Rey hissed.

Her friends all lowered their eyes, embarrassed.

"I fucking hate you!" she rose from her chair, leaving the tray with so much food that usually she would have never left her place, not finishing it.

"Come on, Rey!" Poe called. "Please, don't be mad!"

Rey glared at her so-called boss and left the cantina. She wanted to be alone.

She hated Solo so much that she couldn't breathe. Walking towards her cubicle, she was fuming with anger. 

Suddenly, Rey heard a familiar voice from the corridor. 

"Take it! Take it, you cunt!"

Rey froze. Slowly, she followed the sound of the voice.

There he was. Ben Solo. He was trying to feed the paper to the printer, and obviously had some difficulty with it.

"You fucking ass! Take it!" A piece of paper finally fit into the device, and Ben tried to insert the next one. "FUCKING TAKE IT ALL!"

"Oh, God..." Rey murmured, taking a step behind and hiding behind the corner. "Oh, the fuckiest fucking fuck!..."

Ben was raping the printer with his dirty words, and Rey realized that she was panting heavily.

_No... No fucking way..._

It was terrible, really... But after the horrible day she'd had, Rey couldn't deny it any longer. She was fucking aroused by Ben fucking Solo!

_Jesus, take the wheel..._

Ben was shouting at the printer, promising to fill the thing to the brim with... with paper, probably, and Rey wished she was that paper slot.

His mouth was so fucking dirty, and Rey couldn't take it anymore.

She had to ease the tension. She fucking had to!

Her clit was throbbing inside her panties like it never had before, and Rey rushed into her cubicle, looking for something... Anything... She needed something large and hard...

And then, Rey saw the stapler...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Just repeating what I said on Twitter this weak: "I figured out something today: I am really bad at talking to people whom I barely know on social media, that’s why I can’t promote myself much. So if you like my stories - repost them, please😅 You can mention that it was written by a sociophobic Russian writer you know 😂😂😂".
> 
> I am as always so very grateful to my darling beta ZiaLisa! Thank you so much for your help with this fic!

****

**Chapter 2.**

Rey froze, looking at her girlish pink stapler on the desk.

_Are you fucking nuts?!_

"I'll fuck your stupid mouth! You know I can take whatever I want!"

_FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!_

Had Solo always been like this? Rey had never heard him talking like this before. She almost folded in half as her lower abdomen clenched, demanding anything... something... She fucking had to come! Rey's clit had to be handled well, and she knew that her fingers would never be enough.

Rey hadn't gotten laid in years. She used to date in college, but none of those guys was right for her. However, Rey loved sex. She adored the growing warm tension between her legs that foretold her upcoming climax. She loved the way her clit throbbed, demanding being touched, squeezed and cherished. Rey's fingers were thin, and she could barely come using just them, that's why she had a ton of toys at home. Too bad, she had never thought she would need one at her working place.

"Okay, Pinky..." she murmured. "Come to momma..."

It was convenient that Solo was fucking the printer right now, and Rey could hear his every word. No one else would come to her place right now because her friends knew better than to show up right after they had driven her mad. This could work.

Security cameras, however, were probably an issue, so Rey had to play it smart. She took the pink stapler and leaned over her desk, rolling on the chair so that her legs were under her desk. Good thing that "The Falcon" didn't have a dress code for the employees to follow. Rey was wearing very comfortable joggers and a large oversized sweater that covered her legs down to mid-thigh. The most convenient outfit indeed for what she was about to do. She took some wet napkins out of the dispenser on her desk and rapidly cleaned the stapler.

"Fuck... Am I really doing this?..." she murmured, lowering her joggers under her sweater and reaching for her clit with Pinky.

However, as soon as she started, she couldn't stop. Rey left her panties on, but could still feel the cold plastic surface of the stapler through them. She shivered at the sensation. Rey was drenched, and her underwear was absolutely soaked. She pressed Pinky harder into her pearl, moving it carefully to ease the tension a bit.

"You dirty little slut!" Solo was relentless with the printer, and Rey's eyes rolled into her skull.

She imagined that it was his fingers that pressed into her clit as she was sitting on the desk in his cubicle.

_"You fucking slut... Dirty, little girl!" Ben murmured, and Rey wasn't sure if it was his real words shouted at the printer or a result of her sick fantasies. "Can you take it?"_

_"It's... Too fucking much..." Rey gasped, feeling her climax starting to build. It could be her fastest orgasm ever._

_Ben's biceps were working as he pressed his fingers harder into her clit. Rey gulped at the image of it. She could see the outline of a large vein on Solo's arm, and the sight was mouth-watering._

_"Your panties are drenched, doll. I bet you are fucking delicious down there. I'll have to take them off you after and eat them for breakfast."_

_Rey was almost fucking there._

_"Or I have a better idea," Solo smirked. "I'll take them and use them as a napkin, sniffing them every time I jerk off with you on my mind in my fucking cubicle. My dirty little whore..."_

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE!" Ben's voice pulled Rey out of her trance as she came so hard that it almost hurt. Solo was still in the corridor, and Rey was barely able to take the waves of pleasure that were hitting her without crying out loud. Yet, unable to contain it, Rey moaned loudly.

"Fuck!" she cursed, realizing her mistake a second after. Why would somebody moan at their working place, for fuck's sake?!

She quickly pulled the joggers up and put Pinky back onto the desk. To Rey's utter terror, she heard Ben's footsteps in the corridor. She tried to look nonchalantly.

"Niima..." his voice was hoarse for some reason, and Rey tried her best not to blush.

She turned to him, raising her brow.

"Hm?"

"You moaned."

For a second, all her thoughts left her head.

_Oh, the fuckiest fuck!_

"I didn't," she shook her head.

"You did."

Why was he looking at her so intently? Rey felt like Ben's gaze was nailing her to the chair under her.

"I was... stretching," she lied, not averting her gaze from Solo.

"Stretching?"

"Yes," Rey hissed. "Like this."

Why on Earth had she decided to demonstrate Ben her stretching, Rey couldn't tell. She arched her back, raised her arms, and moaned, trying to sound like she did after she climaxed. When she finished, Rey looked back at Ben.

The man stood still.

He stood still and wasn't even blinking, never averting his eyes from her.

"Can... Can I help you with something?" Rey asked, confused, hoping that the man would already leave.

It seemed that Ben remembered himself because he started turning around as if he was looking for something.

"I... I need a stapler," he finally said, showing the pile of paper in his hands to Rey.

Her blood went cold.

"I don't have one," Rey blurted.

"Niima, it's on your desk."

"Oh... Right..." she turned to Pinky, glaring at the stapler.

_Traitor..._

"It... It doesn't work," she tried again.

"Really? Niima you are an Engineer, can't you fix a stapler?" before Rey could say anything, Ben walked to her desk and took Pinky in his hands. "Fuck, what is this?!" Solo removed one of his hands from the upper surface of the stapler that was covered in Rey's slick. He was still holding it, though, and Rey was ready to die.

"Give it back!" she tried to take Pinky from Solo, but the man just raised his arm and didn't let her. The asshole was so fucking tall!

"Do you have a napkin?" Ben held out his hand, still looking at the stapler. Rey tried to jump to reach Pinky but failed again.

Defeated, Rey handed him the napkin with her shaking hands.

"It is covered in something," Ben murmured. "What the fuck is it?" he cleaned Pinky and his hand and threw the napkin away. "Smelled nice, by the way," he suddenly shrugged.

"Wh... What?!" Rey didn't know if his remark was actually lovely or embarrassing as fuck. He was referring to her slick, for fuck's sake!

"You obviously touched it when your hands were covered in your hand lotion or something, Niima," Solo rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing is wrong," Rey finally snapped. "I said it wasn't working!"

"I don't see that anything is wrong with it."

With that, Ben took several sheets from the pile he was holding and stapled them.

"What's wrong with you, Niima?" he rolled his eyes, stepped out from the cubicle, and left, leaving Rey breathless.

"Fuck..." Rey murmured under her breath, her heart trying to tear her chest apart. "Oh... Fuck..."

Then it hit her. The way that Solo had looked at her... Now, after he had finally left, Rey finally realized something.

He was fucking aroused by her! Just like she been aroused by him when he was using that dirty mouth of his.

_Interesting..._

Rey had no idea what was going on, but if Solo was making her life a horny living hell, she could do the same to him. An eye for an eye, or, in their case, a boner for a wet mess in Rey's panties.

She grinned to herself.

_Game on, Solo..._

***

Rey knew that the following days would be a living hell for the whole Tech team. But most importantly, it would be hell for her and Solo. They had so many things to catch up on before the upcoming Christmas. Rey loved the holiday. All the merry festiveness of it usually made her heart leap with joy. She even loved to yodel. For several years now, Rose, Finn, Rey and Poe took part in corporate Yodeling competition. This year they would probably all have to pass. They were working days and nights, and none of Rey's friends were happy with the fact that her war with Ben was the reason for it. Poe, Rey and Finn were grumpy, and Rey preferred to hide in her cubicle, not even eating her lunch with them.

However, there was something much better than yodeling to enjoy at her working place now.

Solo's mouth was becoming dirtier every day. Rey had no idea what his computer did to him, but it seemed that the thing would have been destroyed by different intimate parts of Ben's body if he had a chance.

Two days into listening to Ben's dirty bickering with different devices and Rey couldn't take it any longer. She had to make him pay for her constantly drenched underwear. 

"You know I will fucking own you, you slut!" Ben was probably yelling at his computer screen, and Rey turned to her own computer, her fists clenching and her clit throbbing between her legs.

_Game on, Solo... Game on!_

She clenched her mouse.

"Okay, you had it coming!" she exhaled loudly, and immediately she could hear that Ben had stopping yelling in his cubicle. "You dirty bastard. You have to grow some balls so that I can suck them clean and show you your place in that dirty little corner!"

What the fuck was she talking about?! She had never used dirty words with anyone before, and her sex life (when she had had one) was on the most vanilla level possible. She had to learn fast.

Rey could hear the chair in Ben's cubicle crack. Was he listening?

"You don't fuck with me!" she went on. "And if you do, then be a fucking man and show me what you've got!" She wasn't really doing anything with her computer but decided to at least open the Engineering app so that her actions seemed plausible. "Yes, yes, you dirty asshole, give it to me! Show me what you've got!" the app was actually working pretty well. There was absolutely no problem with it, but Rey couldn't stop already. The image of Ben fucking her silly appeared in front of her eyes, and she was practically drenched. "YES! YES, COME ON BIG BOY, GIVE IT TO ME!!! GIVE IT TO ME!!!"

Did she imagine it, or did she hear a murmur "what the fucking hell?" from behind Ben's wall?!

"YES!!! YES, YOU DIRTY FUCK!!!"

Suddenly, she heard a loud noise. Rey jumped on her feet and rushed out from her cubicle to Ben's workplace.

He was lying on the floor, facing the ceiling. His chair was on the side too, and Ben wasn't moving.

"Solo... Are you alive?" Rey murmured, confused.

"Yeah... I suppose so..." he answered, watching the ceiling thoughtfully. 

"What the hell are you doing on the floor then?" Ben wasn't moving, and suddenly Rey got furious by his lack of the reaction.

"I'm... lying here... obviously... I fell..."

Did he have the fucking concussion?!

Rey walked closer to the man's body.

"Solo, you are scaring the shit out of me here," she murmured, looking into Ben’s eyes, towering over him.

"Did you have... a company?" he suddenly murmured.

"What?..."

"I heard you fucking behind that fucking wall," Ben shrugged, still lying on his back.

Suddenly, Rey realized what was going on. Her face spread into a triumphant grin.

"Solo, are you fucking nuts?" she smirked. "How do you think that is possible?"

"I heard you."

"I had problems with my Engineering app..."

Ben's eyes found her face.

"You swear like a fucking sailor," he murmured.

"Look who's talking," Rey huffed.

"What the hell do you mean?" Ben raised his brow.

It was silly, really, having this conversation when he was still facing the ceiling, lying on the floor. Yet, suddenly Rey felt shy for some reason.

"You..." Rey stammered. "You've been practically fucking that printer with your dirty mouth!" she finally exclaimed.

Ben froze, looking at her. And then, suddenly, his face spread into a grin too.

_Shit..._

It seemed, the realization of what Rey felt right now had hit him as well.

"Niima," Solo finally rose from the floor and was now looking down at her. "Do you have problems with... my mouth?"

Was Ben fucking Solo smiling slyly at her?

_Holy hell!_

"Don't be ridiculous!" she huffed, feeling her cheeks burn. 

"Oh, but Niima, I am not," Ben raised his brow.

"You are!"

"Why are you blushing?"

Rey looked up at him, trying to find the right words, but failed. She was panting heavily as Ben was grinning at her.

_Asshole..._

She had to fucking say something!

"You..." she stammered. "You..."

"I what, Niima?" Solo was fucking smirking at her now.

Rey wouldn't have it!

"You were fucking lying on the floor just a minute ago!" suddenly, it hit her. They were on the same page! They. Were. On. The. Same. Page. "Why were you fucking lying on the floor after you thought that I had been fucking someone?!"

It was Ben's turn to blush.

"You are fucking delirious," he grumbled.

"Oh, am I?"

"You fucking are!"

"Not more delirious than you!"

"Fine!" Ben suddenly barked.

"FINE!" Rey turned on her heels and walked out of his cubicle.

Sitting at her desk, Rey couldn't understand what had just happened. Solo had reacted to her... In a bizarre way...

She looked at Pinky beside her. Rey was staring at the pink stapler for several minutes when it finally hit her.

Solo had reacted to her in the same way that she had reacted to him.

Rey took Pinky and squeezed it in her hands. She didn't know what to do with that information, yet, but she would figure it out...

She would figure it out.

***

"You fucking cunt! I'll make you choke on my fucking dick!"

They had sort of... figured it out together... Maybe... Probably...

When Rey neared her cubicle the following morning, the first thing she heard was Ben's arousing swearings. By noon, she thought that her slick was already leaking, running down her leg or something.

"Oh, I can show you how to swallow it whole!" she yelled at the sharpener when she failed to fit her new pencil into it. Rey thought that Ben had choked on his coffee behind the wall at her words.

"I'll fuck your ass, and I'll do it slooooowly!" Ben yelled, passing the entrance of Rey's cubicle and throwing away the eraser into it and missing. Rey had to stop herself from moaning.

"Fucking asshole..." she murmured.

"Oh, this sausage looks amazing," Rey smirked as Solo neared her in the queue in the canteen. "So... thick... I'll take it."

Ben dropped the glass of juice that he had been fetching from the counter. He cursed, and Rey wanted to smirk when she noticed that the canteen worker, who was working today, was gaping at her, instead of serving her with her sausage. Rey smiled at him innocently.

"Bon appetite, Solo," she smirked, walking away several moments later.

"What's up with Solo?" Poe asked Rey as they were sitting at lunch with the rest of the technical team. "He's been quiet lately," Dameron nodded at the table not far from them, and she turned to it, noticing that Solo was sitting there alone, staring at the tray in front of him.

"I have no fucking clue," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Their strange horny competition lasted for several days, and Rey couldn't figure out if Ben was even madder at her than always or what. He was still shouting at office equipment every day, but his interactions with her became limited. Maybe it was the tension of their upcoming project deadline. Rey didn't know.

The technical team gathered for one final meeting before presenting the results of their work to Luke. Rey was the last to enter the conference room, and when she did, she found that there was one place left, and it was beside Solo again.

_Glorious..._ She thought, rolling her eyes.

No matter how horny his dirty mouth made her, Ben was still an asshole, and Rey didn't want to sit with him.

"Couldn't you come later?" Solo hissed at her, and Rey's blood started to boil.

Yes, he was the same old moron she had known for months.

"Fuck off," Rey huffed, exhausted. She was so damn tired. 

They all had to survive today.

It seemed that it wasn't possible. Rey didn't know what had happened to Ben, but he was even saltier than usual. In fifteen minutes, she hated his guts again.

"Fuck you!!!" she yelled at him. "We've discussed it a million times! And you were okay with this solution!"

"Well, I changed my mind!" Ben shouted at her.

"What the hell, Solo?! What's your problem?!"

"You!!!" Rey froze at that. "You are my fucking problem!" Ben's face was red, and his voice would probably be hoarse after all that yelling.

"What?!" Rey exclaimed.

"You don't know what you are doing, and you are the worst Engineer I have ever met! Your solutions are all unsafe, and I have no idea why Luke hired you! Because, Niima, as an Engineer, you are nothing! I don't know how you managed to graduate, but you are not fucking good enough for this company, I..."

She slapped him.

Solo was gaping at her, holding his cheek, and had Rey not started crying, she would have seen the astonished expression on Ben's face. Without even knowing it, he had hit her sore spot. Rey had never had anyone who would support her. Luke was the only one, but secretly, Rey always doubted herself. 

The whole team was watching the two of them, their mouths agape. 

"Fuck you," Rey whispered, turning on her heel and running out of the room.

She ran to the small storage room at the end of the corridor, where they kept the paper. Closing the door behind her, she took a deep breath, trying not to cry. She knew she would have to return to the conference room soon. Their project and her bonus depended on it. She wouldn't give that asshole the satisfaction to see her cry. She wouldn't... She had to calm down.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and Rey turned to it only to find Ben entering and closing the door behind him.

"Rey..." she expected him to yell at her or something, but instead, Solo looked lost. He looked lost and haunted, taking a step towards her. "I..."

"Shut up!" no matter what he wanted to say, she didn't want to listen. Not now... Not ever. She rushed to the door to get out of the storage room, but...

It was locked.

"What the flying fuck?!" Rey exclaimed.

She didn't know how it happened, but she stuck in the storage room with Solo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Thank you for waiting! I increased the chapter count because we talked about it with my darling beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa), and we decided that it was necessary. So, there will be an epilogue! In the meantime, I hope you'll enjoy this update!

****

**Chapter 3.**

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!" Rey yelled, kicking the door. "Hey! We are locked in here!... Hey!!! Help!" it was all in vain.

The closet was in the distant part of the office, and it would take time for their colleagues to find them. Rey cursed under her breath, realizing that she'd forgotten her phone on the table in the conference room.

"Do you have your mobile with you?" she glared at Solo.

Ben shook his head, still at a loss for words.

"Oh, of course, you don't," Rey rolled her eyes, trying to distance herself from the man, but failing. The room was just too small. 

They would have to wait.

"Rey..." Ben murmured.

"Shut up!" she interrupted. "I've had enough of you today! I don't know what's wrong with you, but I won't bother to figure it out! You think I am nothing as an Engineer, well, FUCK YOU, SOLO!!!"

Suddenly, Ben took a step towards her, placing his hands on the wall so that his palms were on each side of Rey's head. Rey's blood was boiling with anger now, but, for fuck's sake, Solo was damn intimidating.

"I..." she hiccuped. "Fuck you!"

"You said that already," his voice was hoarse, and Rey's lips parted when she looked up at him, finally focusing on Ben's face.

"Well, I meant it!" she hissed, still unable to avert her gaze from the man's plush lips.

"Look, Niima," he lowered his eyes for a second, gulping. "I'm very sorry... For what I said earlier..."

"Oh, of course, you are," she tried to roll her eyes, but Ben didn't let her.

"Shut up, you dirty little... brat!" his palm hit the wall by her head, and Ben inhaled through his nose slowly, obviously trying to calm down.

His outburst was so intense that Rey gulped, trying to collect her thoughts that were now scattered all over the floor.

"Listen, Rey," Ben started again, and this time she decided to _actually_ listen for a moment. He was so damn close that she couldn't help but feel the scent of his cologne. It was damn intoxicating. 

_Shut up!_ This time Rey's inner voice was talking to _her_.

"I said... A lot of stupid things... oh hush! Let me finish for fuck's sake!" Rey had tried to interrupt him again, but Ben didn't let her. "This... I told you that you were my problem!" he closed his eyes for a second. "And..."

"And now you are going to tell me that you didn't mean it?! Oh, Solo, give me a break!"

"No, I was going to tell you that you ARE my problem, Niima!!!" He exploded. "You and your damn attitude!"

"My attitude?! Oh, SHUT UP!!!"

"YES, YOUR ATTITUDE! YOU ALWAYS NEED TO BE THE SMARTEST IN THE ROOM, DON'T YOU?!"

"WELL, IT'S EASY WHEN I AM IN THE ROOM WITH YOU!!! YOU..."

Rey hadn't finished because before she did, Ben's mouth was on hers. She hadn't understood what had happened at first. All she could feel was those damn lips, pressing into her mouth, and she gasped in surprise. The next second, his tongue was in her mouth. Rey wasn't responding to the kiss at first, but Solo was damn persistent. That was the most fucking fantastic kiss ever. EVER!

Rey tried her best to collect her thoughts. This shouldn't have been happening, for fuck's sake! But, Gods, was this stupid ass a good kisser! The best, actually... Ten out of fucking ten! Before she managed to change her mind, Rey was responding to the kiss, trying to swallow as much of Ben's tongue as possible.

"You, and your damn attitude, Niima!" Ben murmured into her mouth, never ending the kiss. "You fucking can't keep your mouth shut even for a second! You drive me mad every time you step into the fucking room!" His giant palms cupped her buttocks, and in the next moment, Rey's legs were wrapped around Solo's waist, his enormous frame pressing her tiny body into the shelf of the closet room. 

"You bastard," she hissed, biting Ben's lower lip and feeling his mouth moving to her jawline. "You fucking don't respect me!"

"I fucking respect you most of all in this damn company, Niima," she froze in his arms at that, but Solo didn't stop kissing her. "I was foolish, and please forgive me for what I said to you. You are the most brilliant Engineer I've ever met. You are much smarter than me, and my problem is that I have a fucking boner every time I see you!"

How did he manage to speak while kissing her this passionately, Rey would never know. Ben's arms were roaming up her body, and she moved her hips towards him, pressing her groin into his stomach.

"For fuck's sake, Niima," he almost moaned, biting her earlobe.

Solo's hand found Rey's bra under the sweater that she was wearing today, and slid under it, making Rey moan as Ben's fingers caressed the nipple under the cup.

"I've never..." she whispered, trying to stay at least a little bit cool while arching her back in delight. "I've never seen someone being such a dumb jerk while having a boner, Solo," she finally managed to finish the sentence.

"Really?" Ben smirked, leaving a hickey on her neck. "Didn't you go to high school?"

"For fuck's sake, just like that..." he touched a susceptible spot on Rey's breast, and she couldn't help but moan.

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" Solo grinned, capturing her lips again. "So damn responsive, baby..."

"So, you admit that you have the IQ of a high school quarterback, you ass?" she could give herself a high-five for saying something this cool while his cock pressed into her thigh as she slid a little bit lower down his body.

Ben lifted her a bit so that Rey's legs were around his waist again.

"When it comes to you, all my blood leaves my fucking brain, baby. You can't blame me for that..."

"Oh, I think I can, you moron."

The bite on her lip would probably bleed later.

"You and your dirty mouth, Niima," Solo growled, his hips moving as if he was fucking her, even though their clothes were still on. "Drives me fucking insane every time!"

"Look who's fucking talking!" Rey hissed, grabbing Ben's hair as he moved to kiss her chin. "You practically raped our fucking printer with your damn dirty talk!"

"Hmm?" For a second, Rey could feel Ben lowering his kissing pace, but then she felt him smile into her skin. "Oh, so you liked it, sweetheart?"

"I'm not your sweetheart!"

"Oh, yes, you are... You dirty little tease! You were doing it on purpose, weren't you?!"

Her clothes still covered Rey's body, but somehow Solo managed to kiss her collarbone through it. Rey moaned again, not very subtle.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she whispered.

"Oh, I think you do," Ben smirked, squeezing her butt again. He was very skillful. She would give him that. "You were teasing me for weeks, you fucking minx!"

"Minx? What are you? 1000 years old?"

"You like my dirty talk, just admit it!"

"No!"

"Yes..."

He kissed her again, a wet, open-mouth kiss that would be engraved in Rey's memory till the day she died.

"I've been dreaming of fucking you for months..." Solo pulled back a little, and Rey finally focused on his face. "Longer... Since the day I fucking met you, Niima."

Now, Ben looked haunted, and his confession made Rey's heart flutter. How could it be possible?...

She'd wanted this too... Her fingertips were calloused from the amount of masturbation she'd been getting lately, to the memories of the sound of his voice.

Rey had no idea what was going on... She should have hated Solo's guts... And yet...

"What the hell are you waiting for?" she whispered.

Ben's eyes opened wide for a second.

"Niima..." he whispered hoarsely.

"Shut up!"

In the next moment, she was on her knees on the floor in front of him.

"Niima, what are you doing?! Rey!..." she didn't let him pull away, unzipping his jeans and taking the head of his cock into her mouth. "OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!"

Only when Rey took Ben into her mouth did she realize how huge he actually was... Solo was enormous, and she tried to reach at least the middle of his cock, swallowing it, but failed. Rey wrapped her palms around the base of Ben's column and stroked him.

"Niima, of fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!!!"

Ben finally tried to pull back, but Rey didn't let him. She was so damn aroused, and his cock in her mouth was the sexiest thing she could have ever imagined. It had been a while since she'd given a blow-job. She'd forgotten how it felt.

Now, though, it felt fucking fantastic! Like a cocky fairy-tale!

"You dirty girl," Ben finally gave in, grabbing Rey's hair and pushing himself deeper inside of her. Rey gagged and felt as Solo twitched inside her mouth. "You like to suck me dry, baby?" Rey moaned. "Just like that... Just like that, you dirty little whore..."

She stopped for a second, trying to reconcile how she felt about Ben calling her a whore. She'd never been into something like that and wasn't sure if it was polite or healthy for her. But the pool of Rey's slick in her panties told Rey otherwise. A second had passed, and Rey decided to think about it later. She moaned, sucking Ben in deeper.

"Yes, just like that, you slut..." Ben moaned hoarsely. "Just like that! Wrap your dirty little tongue around my cock!" she did. "FUCK!"

Suddenly, Solo's dick was out of Rey's mouth. She looked up at him in surprise, finding Ben looking down at her, panting heavily and gaping.

"What..." she started, but he only pulled her up, making Rey stand on her feet.

"Get up!" he growled, turning her around, making Rey face the shelves of the storage room. "I'm gonna fuck you now, you little bitch," her knees almost collapsed at that. Solo pulled down her leggings and underwear and slapped Rey's butt.

She sucked in a breath, not being ready for anything like that. 

How the hell could she have liked that?!

She had, though.

"FUCK!" Ben cursed, and Rey turned to him. 

"What..."

"I don't have a condom..."

Rey gulped, trying to form the words in her mouth. She fucking needed Solo inside of her pussy right now!

"On the pill," she whispered. "Clean and having the longest dry spell ever."

This time, it was Ben, who gasped.

"You mean?..."

"If you want to..."

Next thing Rey saw was the shelf, into which Ben pressed her, pulling her butt towards him, and making Rey lean forward a bit.

"Do you want it rough, you slut?" he hissed.

"Yes..." Rey just couldn't help it.

"Good girl..."

Did she not only have a degrading kink now but also a praising kink? Oh, yes... Yes, she did...

She was drenched. One second, Rey could feel the meaty head of Ben's cock by her entrance, and the next moment, he was inside, sliding into her narrow cunt. He did it pretty quickly, although Rey was very tight even with all the slick. It was a bit painful, but Rey loved the pain.

"For fuck's sake!" Ben cursed. "You're gonna be the death of me, Niima."

She really hoped she would at least get her own little death from him today. Considering the size of the stick inside her, it was more than possible. 

Most probably, multiple times.

"Fucking move," she hissed, willing to ease the tension that had started to build between her legs.

Solo did as he'd been told. Rey could feel every thick vein on his giant column.

"Fucking fuck!!!" She cried as bliss started to consume her.

"You are a filthy little whore," Ben growled. "I knew you could take it all! Just like that, you slut!"

"Yes!!!"

"Do you like it? Do you like being fucked from behind, Niima?! Tell me!"

"YES!!!"

"BEG ME FOR IT!"

"PLEASE, OH, PLEASE!!! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, BABY!"

"You're my dirty whore!!!"

Her orgasm was like a volcanic eruption. Massive, fiery, and clouding every little corner of Rey's mind. She yelled, convulsing, milking Solo, and she could feel his warm cum bursting inside her channel as he continued to fuck her through her climax, growling. 

That had been the best sex Rey'd ever had...

Her vision was blurry, and she was barely herself when Solo's massive arms wrapped around her.

"Rey?" he called.

For some reason, his voice sounded worried, but Rey couldn't remember if there was a reason for it.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"I hope you know... That it was just a kink... Nothing else? I don't think that you are a..." he stammered, and Rey froze.

_Slut..._

He'd called her a slut and a whore, and she had come like one. She wanted to pull away from him, but Ben wouldn't let her.

"Stop, sweetheart," his voice was gentle, and Rey froze again. "I want you to listen to me, okay?" She actually had no choice but to listen, as Solo's arms were wrapped too tightly around her. Rey, however, nodded. "You are the most intelligent, beautiful, and witty woman I have ever met," Ben whispered into her ear. "All the things I called you were nothing more than part of the degrading kink I realized I have..."

"When?" she interrupted him.

"When what?"

"When did you realize it?"

"Well, I guess it was two days after you'd started talking dirty to your computer screen," Solo smirked.

She couldn't help but smile at that.

"Rey, I am very sorry for everything I said today. Please, forgive me. You've been in my head for months now, and I guess I just lost it today. Please, Rey, forgive me, sweetheart."

Somehow, this "sweetheart" thing was the best thing that Rey had ever heard.

"Okay," she finally nodded, making Solo exhale, relaxing. "But you'll have to make up for it."

Ben smirked.

"I would be surprised if you didn't ask me for it. What do I need to do to make it up to you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rey grinned. "Figure it out."

"Can I buy you a coffee any time soon?"

Suddenly, Rey realized that Ben was still inside her, softening and that she was still pressed into the shelf.

"Are you sure it is the right way to ask me for our first coffee together with your cock still inside my cunt?" she raised her brow, and Ben froze, realizing that she was right. He pulled out of her, the drops of his cum falling on the floor, leaned down, and handed Rey her clothes. She dressed shyly, and Ben did the same.

"Can I ask you now?" he smiled when they both finished. Rey looked up at him, her eyes wide open. "I mean, now, when we are both... not naked?"

She smiled again, feeling her heart starting to beat faster. 

"Do... Do you really want to buy me a coffee?"

"I actually want to date you, Rey," Ben lowered his eyes for a second. "Actually, with or without sex - it's all up to you," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Though, without sex, I'm going to have the bluest balls in the world."

Rey laughed out loud, shaking her head.

"I thought you hated me," she finally whispered.

"I never hated you," Ben took her hand, and she didn't pull back. "You were always very smart and always challenged me. I must say that I found it annoying at first, but then you were in my thoughts all the time, and I started going insane... The fact that my uncle, the man, who used to be my hero when I was a boy obviously appreciated you more than me didn't help me figure it out either, and I became a jerk..."

"Luke doesn't like me more than you!" Rey huffed.

"It doesn't matter now," Ben shook his head. "We have a complicated relationship with him, but it shouldn't bother you, sweetheart... Well, I guess, to summarize everything, I must admit that I am in love with you, no, no, don't say anything!" Rey was dumbfounded. She was going to say something but didn't know what, and Ben stopped her. "You don't have to say anything, just let me buy you a coffee."

"Okay," Rey whispered, and Ben looked up at her hopefully.

"Okay?"

"Okay," Rey repeated, her smile spreading across her face.

He was in love with her… He was in love with her, for fuck’s sake! Rey had no idea how to process that…

Ben grinned at her, and that was the moment his phone rang.

"You have a fucking mobile phone?!" Rey exclaimed. Ben pressed his finger to his lips before picking up. Rey was looking at him, boiling.

"Yes? Yes, Poe... Yes, I found her. "Yesss, in the fucking storage room! Can you please let us out now? We are locked in here! Thank you!"

He hung up, sighing.

"Solo, what the hell?!" Rey smacked his arm.

Ben blocked her hit and looked at the ceiling, smiling.

"I'm going to kiss you now..." he murmured, and Rey followed his gaze.

There, on the ceiling of the storage room, was a Mistletoe. Just above the two of them. 

Who the hell had put it there?! 

Ben took Rey's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss wasn't as passionate as when they had had sex, but it was tender and soft and so full of something that resembled... love? Rey felt the warmth spreading all over her chest at the realization. She didn’t care about the Mistletoe anymore.

That coffee was a fantastic idea.

"You arousal smells like the hand cream you are using," Ben murmured, pulling back from the kiss.

Rey raised a brow at him before she understood that he was referring to the "hand cream" that was on Pinky on the day when Ben had almost caught her masturbating. She bit her lip, looking at Solo. He was watching her, and suddenly the realization hit him.

"Niima," he growled.

At that moment, the door to the storage room opened, the grinning Dameron standing behind it.

"Just about time!" Rey barked at him, moving towards the exit.

"You are going to explain a lot, Niima," Ben whispered, nearing her before Poe could hear.

"Oh," she answered playfully. "Maybe over that coffee that you mentioned."

She grinned at the growl from Solo's side.

"Well, I love having you back," Luke smirked at them as they entered the conference room. "Figured it out, kids?"

"We did," Ben nodded, pulling the chair for Rey. She hadn't expected that, and neither had anyone else in the room. Rey sat down awkwardly, noticing grins, spreading over the faces around the table. "And I want to apologize to Rey for every stupid thing I said to her today and during the past few months. You are a brilliant Engineer, Rey, and I want everyone here to know that I know it."

"It's fine," Rey murmured, lowering her eyes, embarrassed. She didn't feel very comfortable with all the attention she was getting. "I'm sorry too... About the same things, actually."

"They fucked!!!" Rey looked at Rose in horror.

_What the living hell?!!!_

"Oh, they totally did!" Poe smirked. "Look at her sweater. It's backward!"

"What?!" Rey looked down at herself, realizing that she wore her sweater wrong.

"Well, it was worth making them sit together on the other side of the office," Luke smirked, gathering the money that was being given to him from all over the table. “And closing them in that storage room.”

“WHAT?!” Solo looked furious now.

"Oh, and I bet that Mistletoe helped!" Rose clapped her hands.

"What the fuck?!" Ben growled. "Luke?"

"They had a bet on us," Rey murmured, and Ben turned to her in horror.

"What?!"

"They had a bet on us fucking each other," Rey closed her face with her palms, embarrassed as fuck. At this very moment, she wanted to disappear.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the chair scraping the floor, and everyone around them fell silent. Rey looked up and saw that Ben was standing now, everyone watching him in something that resembled terror. Luke included.

"Cut it out," he hissed, and Rey saw Poe gulping at the other side of the table. "Rey and I are two of the most skilled Engineers on your entire team," he hissed. "And I mean it, Dameron!" Poe lowered his head, embarrassed. "So, if you don't show Rey some respect, I will make sure that you will all be pulling that money from your fucking asses!"

Rey watched as the realization of how bad it all actually looked hit everyone. Ben looked furious, and it warmed Rey's heart that he had taken care of her.

"To make it clear," Solo added, and Rey looked at him again. "I am going to pursue a relationship with Rey. It's up to her whether she wants it or not, but no matter what she decides, you will all be respectful to both of us," he turned to Luke. "And I want you to tear that relationship violation contract up. It doesn't work here anyway. I hope I made myself clear."

"Crystal," Luke sighed, rubbing his temples. "I am sorry, kids... It was all over the top, I must admit."

Ben looked at Rey as if he was asking her if she was okay with everything. She nodded.

"Good," Ben hissed at the Tech team. "Now, we have a job to do."

The amount of work to finish the job made Rey forget about all that bet situation. She spent the following several days, not leaving the office. Ben was with her, and the whole Tech team was working like mules. On the day when they finally finished the project and sent it to the client, Rey realized that she couldn't stand up from her table. She needed to sleep. She would sleep for only an hour or so.

The next thing she knew, she was being carried somewhere. Rey opened her eyes for a bit only to find that it was Ben who was carrying her.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart," Solo whispered when he noticed her awake. "I'll take you home."

Rey didn't care where the home was. Ben smelled so lovely that she felt at home already.

She opened her eyes and didn't recognize the room. Rey sat up on the giant bed and looked around. The place was stylish and modern. And damn expensive. Rey tried to understand where she was when she noticed a photo on the nightstand by the bed. There, in the picture, was their Tech team, all together. Rey remembered that this photo had been taken several months ago for a corporate newsletter. She was standing in the center of their crowd in this photo. 

Suddenly, Rey noticed a shirt hanging on the back of the chair not far from her. 

It was Ben's shirt. She was in his apartment.

The smell of eggs and bacon hit her nose, and Rey got off of the bed, put Ben's shirt on, and exited the bedroom.

His place was grand. She would have never afforded anything like this with her salary.

"Morning," Ben's voice made Rey jump. She looked at the man awkwardly. Solo stood in front of her in his black boxers only, smiling tenderly at her.

The kitchen was joined with the dining room, and Rey entered it, exiting the bedroom. The view from the panoramic windows behind Ben's back was fascinating.

"Hi," she smiled shyly. "Um... A fancy apartment."

Ben shrugged, looking around.

"Don't let it startle you," he smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Rey's stomach growled in response, and Ben laughed.

"Come here, sweetheart."

_Sweetheart..._ Rey loved it when he called her that.

She sat at the table, inhaling the smell of the food. Ben sat in front of her with his coffee.

"Won't you join me?" Rey asked.

"I usually only drink coffee for breakfast," Solo shook his head. "But I have the most delicious dish right in front of me," that made Rey blush, and Ben laughed, noticing her reaction. "I hope you don't mind me taking you to my place," he frowned. "You were exhausted and needed some rest. You didn't even wake up when I was carrying you into my apartment from my car. And I had no idea what your address was."

"It's okay," Rey smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay.”

"I want you to stay often, Rey," she looked at him abruptly, blushing crimson again. "If you want, of course."

Rey looked around her.

"Let's try and see where it goes," she shrugged, smiling. Ben grinned.

"One thing I know for sure is that the next place my mouth goes is in between your delicious legs, sweetheart."

Rey bit her lip, looking Solo into the eyes. She wanted to give it a go.

***

_Several months later._

"Why the hell do we need a yodeling competition in fucking May?!" Ben growled, looking down at his bavarian suit and making Rey giggle.

"Well, we skipped it at Christmas," she shrugged. "Now, we are making up for it."

"I hate it!"

Rey laughed out loud at that.

They had spent several months together, and those had been the best months in Rey's life. True to his word, he made her stay at his apartment as much as possible, but sometimes they stayed in Rey's place, and what Rey loved most of all about Solo was that he loved her tiny lair. They had so much in common and loved spending time together. Poe, Rose, and Finn had even cornered Rey once to demand that she spent some time with them. Rey took Solo along, and her friends had to accept him.

She'd met Ben's parents...

Once it had become a common knowledge that Rey and Ben were dating, Leia Organa made an "unexpected visit" to their floor to "meet the Tech team". The woman had dragged Han along, and Luke was laughing openly as Leia was trying to get to know Rey a little bit better, not so subtly. Ben had had to interfere.

He'd told Rey everything about himself, his past drastic conflict with his family included, and Rey had told Ben everything about her childhood in the foster system.

He had taken her to New York. They saw a play, and Ben suggested to Rey that they spend their vacation together in Europe. Rey hadn't thought that she would have ever been able to afford it, but Ben had startled her with buying the tickets and organizing everything. They had fought over it because Rey had been too proud to accept at first, but eventually they figured it out. Rey had agreed.

Life was good.

Rey, however, still hadn't told Ben that she loved him.

She'd realized that she was in love with him two weeks after they had finished that drastic project. It was just too hard to accept and to say it out loud for some reason. Now looking at Solo, standing in Lederhosen, preparing for the Yodeling competition (something, Rey knew, he was doing just because she'd asked him), she was finally ready.

Solo had fucked her in the storage room just a few minutes ago, and she was now sore and sated. Their sexual life was fucking fantastic! Ben was the most gentle guy on the planet, but whenever he was in between her legs, Rey was his dirty slut and his whore. 

She enjoyed degrading kink now. And many other kinks as well. Rey LOVED riding Ben's thick cock. 

"Baby?" she looked up at him, pulled back to reality by Solo's voice. "Do I really need to do this?"

Rey grinned.

She took a step closer to him and speaking softly so that only Ben could hear her.

"Well, it depends," she shrugged. "Do you want to tie me up tonight and fuck my ass?"

Solo's eyes darkened. They had been discussing it. Rey wasn't sure that he would fit in, but Ben insisted that he would prepare her for that. He was very descriptive in his explanations, and Rey couldn't help but get drenched, imagining Solo's cock balls deep in her butthole. It would hurt. But he had promised that it would hurt so good...

"You dirty whore," Ben murmured. "Do you want me to fuck your little butthole, baby?"

"Yes."

"I want to hear it."

Rey looked around, making sure that no one could hear them.

"I want you to fuck my ass. My mouth first. I want to taste you, baby," she whispered. "And then I want you to make me cum with your enormous thick cock in my tiny butthole. Can you imagine how tight it is, love?"

"Yes," Ben gasped. Rey knew that he was hard under his amusing shorts. "I will fuck you so good…” he groaned. “My dirty little slut. Are you my slut, baby? Tell me!"

"I am your slut," Rey whispered. "You'll fuck me so well."

"My good girl."

"Hey, guys!" Poe's voice from behind Rey's back made her pull back. "Are you ready? Rey, where's your competition dress?!"

"I'm going to change," Rey rolled her eyes. Poe was already in his Lederhosen too. The shorts with suspenders and knee socks looked a bit ridiculous on his hairy legs. Ben looked funny also. Like a giant grumpy gnome in his hat with a feather. Rey knew that he hated it.

"I'll be back in a minute," Rey winked at them.

When she entered the room again, the competition was about to start. Luke walked onto the small stage in the center of the company's conference hall, and everyone applauded. He gave a short speech and was about to announce the first competitor.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Luke raised a brow, addressing to the crowd. "I am glad to present to you our first competitor!" The audience cheered. "I never thought I'd see the day when this man wore Lederhosen, but I guess we need to thank Miss Niima for that," everyone laughed, and Rey smiled. "And probably also love," Luke winked, the hall awed, and Rey felt her eyes burning with tears for some reason. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Ben Solo!!!"

Ben came on stage, and Rey couldn't help but grin at the look of him. She loved him so fucking much! Today, before he fucked her butt, she would tell him.

Ben found her face in the crowd.

"I hate you," he mouthed, and Rey grinned again.

"You love me," she mouthed back.

"Oh, I do..." he finally smiled, and Rey's heart fluttered. He'd told her he loved her already but insisted that she took her time before answering. Today was the day.

"Ben, are you going to yodel or not?!" Luke asked, annoyed, and Ben glared at his uncle. Then, he turned to the people in the hall and took a deep breath.

"YODEL-AY-EE-OOOO!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, one year later, I am finally finishing this fic! Hooray!
> 
> Check the updated tags before you read the chapter.
> 
> Today is Russian Christmas, so it is a... belated Christmas fic? I guess... 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> As always, I thank my wonderful ZiaLida for her help with this story! Enjoy, guys!

**Chapter 4.**

**Almost one year later.**

Life was a bizarre thing, according to Rey. Consisting of so many shades and nuances, it folded into so many different pictures. Some were beautiful, some of the others - ugly, and yet, some didn't fit into any category, leaving a person at a loss for words and sometimes blushing crimson.

Just like right now when she was looking at a very erected cock in front of her, not believing her eyes.

But, after all, situations like this one happened to them all the time...

**Last year.**

"You like it, you dirty slut," Ben bit her ear almost painfully, making Rey's leg wobbly.

His hand was in her panties as Rey's boyfriend rubbed her clit in the corner of the dark office room. The rest of the crew was already drunk and celebrating the end of the Yodelling competition where Poe had beaten everyone, including Ben, with a crushing score. It was when the winner had finally made a move on his long-time redhead crush, and kissed Hux silly that Rey had felt Ben's hand squeezing her ass when no one was watching.

"To the next room. Now," Ben growled into her ear, making Rey's cunt clench.

She could have never imagined that a person in Lederhosen could be this sexy. The pants' material clung to Ben's groin, making his bulge look like an irresistible fucking candy. An enormous candy that would hardly fit into Rey's mouth.

She almost choked on her drool.

When they were alone twenty seconds later, Ben pressed Rey into the office wall, his crotch thrusting into her. His mouth was devouring Rey's lips and neck and most likely leaving hickeys. 

"Argh!" she hissed at one that was a bit more painful than the others.

"Oh, but you like it, you dirty whore," Ben hissed back, grabbing Rey's hair, pulling her head back, and sucking deeper into her neck. "You like to be marked, don't you, you dirty little slut?"

"Fuck..."

"Admit it, doll, you adore it when I mark and fuck you. You dream about going around the office leaking with my cum, don't you?"

"Y... Yes!..."

Rey felt delirious, her orgasm starting to build without Ben having even touched her between the legs yet.

"Such a whore you are..."

Harshly, Ben turned her around, pressing into Rey’s butt and reaching into her pants. She wasn't wearing her competition outfit any longer and was happy about it because, knowing Ben, her dress would be covered in his spend, and it would be very hard to explain what had happened to it to the lady in the shop where Rey had borrowed it.

Ben’s hand was in her pants, Rey’s clit swelling between his fingers, and she was almost there... Almost...

Ben removed the hand.

"Wha..."

"I didn't say you could talk, doll."

She shut her mouth, turning to him, and looking at Ben, her mind cloudy.

"You owe me something, doll, don't you?" He smirked at her, running his fingers up her jawline.

Rey didn't remember owing anything to him, but, truth be told, she remembered nothing at all right now...

Suddenly, Ben reached behind her and put his hand into Rey's trousers, his hand sliding between her ass cheeks and approaching her butthole. She gasped as one of his fingers slipped inside lightly, making Rey's rim squeeze.

_ Jesus, take the wheel! _

She had promised him, hadn't she?...

Ben's other hand cupped her jaw before he pushed a finger inside her mouth, making Rey suck it.

"I wished I had three cocks to fuck every hole of yours all at once," he pushed the finger deeper into her mouth, making Rey drool and gag, his tongue licking the saliva from the corner of her lips with one hard lick. "But I guess I will have to fuck them one by one."

She couldn't think, and she couldn't speak - all that mattered was the unresolved tension between her legs and the prospect of being fucked in the ass.

Rey licked her lips.

"Home. Fucking now!" Ben growled, pulling his hand out from her trousers and dragging Rey along.

  
  


When on Earth had he bought this much lube?!

The moment they entered Ben's apartment, he had pulled all of Rey's clothes off her, still standing in the hallway, and then dragged her to the bedroom caveman style, her ass high in the air.

"On your hands and knees," Ben commanded, dropping her to the bed, and once Rey followed his command, he moved closer, pushing her shoulders down and pressing them into the mattress. Her ass was up high, and Rey shivered when the cold lube touched it.

She closed her eyes, feeling her slick covering her inner thighs. Rey'd never done any of this before, and considering the size of Ben's thick shaft, she hoped that she wouldn't regret it later.

"Such a beautiful whore you are," Ben purred. Rey fucking loved his dirty mouth. "Look at you… Waiting on all fours, your slutty ass up in the air, waiting for me to fuck it."

Rey moaned, shifting her butt from side to side, beckoning him.

"Oh, I'll give it to you, you slut, and you will take it all willingly."

"Fuck..."

He pushed some lube into her asshole, making Rey close her eyes and bite her lip. What a weird feeling it was... Rey was getting nervous.

"Are you ready for it, whore?"

She had no idea how it was possible to be so aroused by the perspective of having her butt ripped in half...

"Rey?"

She had forgotten to answer him... Degrading kink or not, Ben always made sure to have her consent. 

"Yes..." she breathed, closing her eyes.

She could feel his cock by her butthole and gulped. 

Ben started to enter...

"Ah..." Rey hissed at the light feeling of pain that began to ripple through her body. 

It was then when Ben covered her, wrapping his massive body around Rey's and reaching for her clit.

"Shh, sweetheart... You can take it, Rey. I know you can."

"It hurts..." she gasped. Ben wasn't even halfway in yet, and it already felt like there was no more room inside her. He kept pushing.

"Just a little bit more, baby..." he was rubbing her clit fiercely, and even though it hurt, Rey was still drenched.

"UH!"

His groin pressed into her butt as Ben was inside her to the hilt.

"Dammit!" She cursed.

It hurt. It fucking hurt. Ben was too fucking big. 

He was, however, already there, filling her to the brim.

"It won't get any worse than that, baby," he whispered, and Rey nodded.

No matter what, she was still all in.

Ben wasn't moving, letting Rey adjust to his size. His hand wasn't caressing her any longer, and she appreciated that. She needed time.

Finally, Ben spoke.

"I'm going to move now, kitten."

He wasn't talking dirty to her now, and once again, Rey realized just how much she loved him. It was as if Ben felt precisely what she needed. The pain was fading, and Rey felt that a strange fullness had replaced it. It was as if there was no more space inside Rey - all of it taken by Ben's cock. It felt weird, but Rey was starting to like it,

Ben moved, and the feeling was something that Rey couldn't name. It was too much - she was too full of him, and it was almost unbearable. However, when Ben pressed her clit again, Rey couldn't get enough.

"Fuck, yeah," she moaned.

"Oh, you love it, don't you, doll?" Ben's voice sounded tense as if he was trying to hold back. "Fuck... So fucking tight!"

"Uh!" his voice and a particular spot inside her that Ben was hitting pushed Rey closer to the edge.

"Dammit!"

Apparently, Ben was close too because his movements were not very subtle anymore. He pushed harder, entered even deeper, and his cock was so damn thick. However, Rey realized that she needed something else too.

"Is that all you've got?" she growled.

Ben froze for a second. He froze, realizing what she was asking him... and then kept thrusting again.

"So fucking insatiable," he growled. "Always want more, don't you, you little whore?..."

Yes!  _ That _ was what she needed!

"Yes!"

"Just look at yourself," Ben hissed. "Giving me your fucking ass to fuck, taking my cock to the brim and still not having enough."

"Ah!!!"

"Take it, you whore! Fucking take it all!"

"God!! I fucking love you!!!"

She came, not realizing at first what she'd just said. Ben followed with a deafening shout, filling Rey's butt with his cum. He fell forward, and Rey found herself smashed under his sweaty body, his cock still inside her butthole.

There was only the sound of their labored breathing in the room for several long moments.

"Rey?" Ben finally asked, and Rey thought that maybe, just maybe, it was worth never being born... Maybe... Maybe he hadn't heard her? 

"Did you mean it?"

_ Oh, for fuck's sake! _

"Yeah," she squeaked. 

She hadn’t wanted to tell him like this. Rey had dreamed about the cheesiest confession, not a delirious slurry cry coming from her while she was being fucked in the ass.

For a minute, everything was quiet.

And then Ben snorted.

"Wha..." Rey didn't finish as Ben roared with laughter. "Oh, shut up!"

"Only you..." he practically sobbed. "Only you would tell me that you loved me for the first fucking time while being fucked in the ass, Rey."

Rey officially hated herself.

"You know what?! Fuck you!" with a hiss, she slipped from his cock, feeling Ben's spend spilling from her anus. Fuck, was it a confusing feeling!

Ben caught her arm and pulled Rey closer, fighting her attempt to kick him. He was still laughing when Rey finally calmed down, realizing that there was no way she could get away from his bear hug.

"You're such an ass," she murmured into his chest.

"I love you, sweetheart."

She pulled back, looking into Ben's bright, shining eyes. He seemed happy, and that made Rey's heart clench with her own happiness.

"I love you," Ben repeated. "Even though you have the worst timing possible..."

**Several months later.**

It was early autumn, and Ben had never been this drunk in his entire life. Rey was practically dozing off on his lap, and he was trying to remember to not ever drink with Poe fucking Dameron again.

Poe's boyfriend Hux was out on the sofa, a trickle of saliva creating a little pool under the gingerhead's cheek.

"I fucking love him s'much!" Poe slurred. "Do you know what's it like to love smbdy, Solo?"

Through the haze of his intoxication, Ben looked down at the girl on his lap.

"Am aware..." he nodded.

"You should marry her then, Solo, I tell you!" Ben was so drunk that Poe's overstepping didn't even bother him.

He sipped some more whiskey and leaned back on the couch where he and Rey were sitting. 

"Think about it, Solo!!!" Ben could tell that Poe was about to pass out.

He nodded, not even realizing that Dameron couldn't even see it.

"I fcking want a stpid proposal..." Rey's slurring voice made Ben almost jump. He looked down at her in surprise.

"What?"

"I want something stupid... when you propose to me," Rey mumbled, her eyes closed.

Ben's heart skipped a beat. Rey had only confessed that she loved him several months ago, and, before today, he hadn't even thought about marriage yet... or ever. Her words had fucking sobered him up, and Ben was staring at the now sleeping girl on his lap. He knew that she was wasted. He also knew that had Rey realized what she'd just said and she would have been deadly embarrassed. Maybe would have tried not speaking to him for a weak or so. 

Ben smiled.

He loved this girl so much.

Suddenly, a thought hit him... 

What was the point of waiting?

Ben was so fucking deeply in love. He and Rey were compatible to the point that it scared him a bit sometimes. Ben had never believed in soulmates, but Rey would have been the only option of one for him if he had.

She was  _ the one _ .

He had to think of how to propose appropriately, but he would eventually. Maybe not now. Perhaps he would wait a bit. After all, Rey would think that he was crazy if he proposed to her too soon. 

His smile grew wider.

She wanted a stupid proposal... Well, then... Ben would fucking deliver.

***

**Now.**

Rey wanted to suck cock.

She fucking wanted to have Ben in her mouth right now.

"Open your mouth."

She was kneeling in front of him, Ben's gigantic column standing proudly in front of her face. Rey was mesmerized, obeying his order and opening her mouth.

He took a step towards her, his cock entering Rey's lips, and she shut her eyes in bliss when it touched the back of her throat lightly. Her gag reflex wasn't very strong after all the activities they had indulged themselves with in the past year. 

They had just returned from a New Year’s party that Leia had organized for Falcon employees, and Rey's gorgeous golden cocktail dress was clinging seductively to her body. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples were tearing the fabric of the dress apart. 

Ben started to thrust.

"Just look at you..." he purred, his hand covering Rey's nape and pushing her head closer to his groin. "Such a good little slut."

Her lipstick was smeared over her face, and Rey relaxed her throat, letting Ben's cock slip deeper, his salty taste and delicious smell making her cunt clench.

"Now, baby," suddenly, Ben pulled out, and Rey looked up at him in surprise. He'd never stopped her from sucking him off when he was in such a mood like he was in today. "I want you to suck my balls."

Rey moaned, reaching for Ben's shaft and pushing it a bit aside to get to them.

She sucked him in, enjoying the spongy feeling on her lips and tongue and the way her lipstick was covering his crotch. Rey sucked deeper.

Suddenly, something cold hit her chin. 

She pulled back searching for the thing...

Life was a bizarre thing, according to Rey. Consisting of so many shades and nuances, it folded into so many different pictures. Some were beautiful, some of the others - ugly, and yet, some didn't fit into any category, leaving a person at a loss for words and sometimes blushing crimson.

Just like right now when she was looking at a very erected cock in front of her, not believing her eyes.

There was a ring on a small ribbon hanging down from Ben's balls. Apparently, he had hung it there before entering the room where she'd been waiting for him, and Rey hadn't noticed it in the haze of lust. The ribbon was wrapped around his sack, and when Rey looked up in astonishment, Ben was grinning at her.

"What the..."

"Marry me?"

Rey gasped, covering her mouth with her palm and falling back onto her bottom.

Ben kneeled in front of her, smiling, the ring bouncing slightly between his thighs.

"What the hell?!" Rey squeaked.

"You wanted a stupid proposal," Ben shrugged, removing the ring from his balls and taking it into his hand. 

"When?!"

How on Earth did he know?!

Rey had never wanted to marry. Well, at least, not before Ben. Ben Solo, however, made her change her mind. 

The way they were so attuned to each other made Rey feel lonely when he wasn't near. There was so much chemistry between them that sometimes Rey couldn't believe that it was possible... One night she had woken up by his side and realized that Ben was the one. Just as simple as that...

But how on Earth did he know that she dreaded a typical, cliche proposal?! That she had never wanted to receive her ring in a posh restaurant with tables around them awing at her.

  
  


"Remember us getting wasted at Poe's?"

"Which time?"

Ben laughed. It was true. They had been spending too much time with Dameron lately.

"When Hux vomited on his jeans in the morning."

Rey nodded, still dumbfounded.

"Well, you got drunk and told me that you want a stupid proposal from me."

"From... you?"

"Well, you actually said, and I quote, 'I want something stupid... when you propose to me'," he grinned.

"Dammit," Rey shook her head, her eyes still opened wide, tears starting to cloud her vision.

"Please, tell me that I didn't fuck up, and you actually wanted it..." Ben's face suddenly became worried, and Rey couldn't love him more.

"Yes..." she whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

He beamed at her, laughing in relief, pulling Rey closer and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Here, let me..." he pulled back awkwardly after a minute, handing her the ring, but hesitating before putting it on Rey's finger. "I... guess I should... wash it first..."

"Oh..." Rey smirked at him, taking Ben's hand in hers and licking it, making him gasp. "I think I will suck it clean, baby..."

"Fuck, I'm gonna fuck you so hard right now..."

"Oh, please, do..."

***

Ben held Rey's hand walking towards his parents' house. Today was the day when they were going to tell the parents about their upcoming wedding. He had proposed a week ago, and ever since that day, Ben could be officially called the happiest man alive.

However, there was just one thing that bothered him.

He had proposed to Rey with the ring hanging down from his balls on a fucking ribbon. And even though Rey had told him that it was the most fabulous idea possible (something that had made him love her even more), Ben still thought that a woman like Rey, his little sweet thing, deserved something better... something more...

They approached the house door when he finally figured out what to do.

"Rey," he turned to her, making his girl frown. "Before we go inside, I want to do something..."

Her frown deepened as Ben kneeled in front of her.

"Rey..." he began. "Before my parents see us and ruin the moment..."

That finally made her laugh.

"I want to tell you that you are the most precious thing in the entire world for me. I love you so fucking much that it interferes with my thinking, sweetheart," Rey only laughed louder, bey Ben saw her eyes watering.

_ I love you so fucking much... _

"And I think that even though you were dreading a cheesy proposal, I still need to ask you properly... And before I ask you, I want you to know that I intend to do everything possible to make you the happiest woman alive. Because, you know what they say... 'Happy wife - happy life...'"

Rey snorted.

"You didn't think this through, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Ben shook his head, grinning. "But, sweetheart, I love you. And you make me so fucking happy... I love waking up next to you, and it drives me crazy when I imagine you pregnant with my kids. I am a fucking walking cliche of a man in love, Rey," a tear fell from her eye and ran down Rey's cheek. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Ben breathed, making Rey sob. "Please, say 'yes'..."

"Yes," Rey nodded fiercely. "Yes, for fuck's sake! I will!"

"What's going on here?"

_ For fuck's sake!!! _

Of course, Ben's mother had the best timing possible...

"HAN, HE'S PROPOSING!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"COME HERE, EVERYONE!!!"

There were too many people... Not only Leia and Han but Ben's whole extended family - his uncle Luke, Luke's wife Mara, Ben's parents' best friend Lando Calrissian, and Lando's family.

He should have probably thought better before proposing on the porch of his parents' house...

Everyone crowded around him and Rey, making so much noise. Rey was laughing, but the chaos was quite hard to handle, even for her.

Ben had to do something.

"Mom..." he tried, but Leia was already wrapping Rey in a bear hug. "Dad!"

Han didn't listen.

Not knowing what else to do, Ben took a deep breath and...

"YODEL-AY-EE-OOOO!!!"

_ Fin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be delighted to see you on Twitter. Find me here: [P_Dunton's Twitter ](https://twitter.com/P_dunton)
> 
> And let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [P_Dunton's Twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)  
> [P_Dunton's tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)
> 
> I am mostly on Twitter, so it's easier to find me there :) See ya!


End file.
